<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day One: Hesitancy by GrayJedi11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870353">Day One: Hesitancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11'>GrayJedi11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intrulogical Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Soft Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, intrulogicalweek2020, sorta hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan, no matter how much he'd like to, is too anxious to kiss his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intrulogical Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day One: Hesitancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan leaned against his boyfriend, the TV in front of them playing some cheap horror movie that Remus had suggested they analyze. But Logan couldn’t pay attention, distracted by the person beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t just Remus’s presence, he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much of a hopeless gay, but… there was something else going through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to be a good partner for Remus. Not someone who was too scared to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d started dating fairly recently, and still, Logan hadn’t been confident enough. It was as if he was waiting for something, a moment where it would be perfect. But he didn’t know when that was going to come, if he was just going to keep waiting and waiting as Remus got more and more annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was scared that he would do it wrong. He was scared that Remus was faking all of this, that he didn’t actually love Logan. He was terrified, he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> terrified of these feelings in the first place. It had taken a long time to accept it and confess to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nuzzled into Remus’s shoulder, lacing his fingers in his boyfriend’s. He hesitated for a moment before clicking off the TV, anxiety rising despite knowing he had to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus tore his gaze from the TV, eyes falling on Logan’s meek expression, fingers threading through his boyfriend’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m sorry, Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creative side’s face turned to one of concern. “For what? Did you accidentally kill someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shook his head, the barest hint of a smile disappearing quickly. “It’s just… you’re probably disappointed that you have a boyfriend that’s too scared to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’d be an asshole if I was disappointed with that. You don’t ever have to kiss me if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I do. At somepoint, at least. It just feels like… if so many other people do it, why can’t I? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, I don’t know why I’m so terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus tilted Logan’s head towards him. “There doesn’t have to be a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just… feels stupid to want to know what it’s like but still… not wanting to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’s fingers played with the bit of Logan’s hair that fell over his ear, thinking. “Well, if you’re not comfortable with kissing me on the lips, but you’re still curious about it, we could always go for a hand kiss, or a forehead kiss. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s heart did a somersault at the thought. “I think I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shifted so he could sit on his feet beside Logan, grinning. He delicately took Logan’s hand, making sure to be as dramatic as possible. Logan rolled his eyes before Remus leaned down to kiss his knuckles. Logan was sure his heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus lingered there a moment before sitting back up, grinning at the blush on Logan’s face. He laced his fingers in Logan’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan hesitated before speaking. “I think we should get back to cuddling so you can kiss my forehead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned, replacing his position so he could pull the blanket tightly around both of them. He leaned against Logan’s side, pulling the logical side’s arm over his shoulder. He could feel Logan’s warmth bleeding through his clothes as he snuggled closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around Logan, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s forehead. Logan sank into it, smiling at the feeling. Remus stayed there longer than he should have, but neither were complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Movie time now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded, eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus set himself against Logan’s chest as he played the movie, curling up in the blankets. It wasn’t long before his eyes grew heavy, his boyfriend’s heartbeat lulling him into sleep. Just before he drifted off, he could feel a pair of lips kiss his forehead, warm arms relaxing around him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>